


Dai Matou Enbu

by Tails_for_Fairies



Series: Lucy and Laxus Ship Week [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: DME, F/M, GMG, not so shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5805505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tails_for_Fairies/pseuds/Tails_for_Fairies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy and Laxus Ship Week: Day Four - Sparks<br/>~~~~~<br/>His Magic was very potent, so much so that she could use it to break through the Illusion Magic his father had set so that she could help him. {sorry this is a day late}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dai Matou Enbu

On that day of the Grand Magic Games, when Laxus was called to fight against Alexei of Raven Tail, Lucy's heart had stopped when she felt the power swelling around the golden creature, her Guild Mate standing tall though he was surely up against some sort of devil who had no wish of playing fair. "Since the first day, it's been a father and son Guild showdown!" Chapati mentioned with blissful excitement to Yajima, the older ex-Council Mage turning to Lahar with drawn brows to talk of Raven Tail's interference in the Games. All of this Lucy overheard, looking to the displeased look on the Master's face. Lucy bent over the stone walls as she looked at Warren, hearing Bisca's voice in her head alongside those of the Raijinshuu and Lisanna - her eyes moving to where the supposed 'Master' sat with a foolish sneer on his mug. Though, Lucy did allow herself a small tittering giggle as she listened to Bickslow and Freed natter on about Evergreen injured 'love', and Laxus' pride.

"Both parties to the front," Mato called, happy as ever as he stood close to the middle of the arena. When Laxus and Alexei were close enough, the small man propelled himself backwards with a force that landed him beside the commentators box, "Start the match!" The pumpkin called as the gong sounded above, and Lucy crossed her fingers in hope as the crowd cheered.

Laxus moved his head to the side, watching the robot with squinted eyes, "From my old man's Guild, huh," Laxus dragged his eyes up and down the creature, eyes settling on the grate that covered its mouth, "Who are yo-?" Laxus never got to finish his sentence as Alexei rushed forward to slam his fist into his jaw, Lucy gasped as the man flew back and just as the others of her Guild she gawped. Landing with a twirl, Laxus threw his precious coat from his shoulders and Lucy sucked in a breath at how his arms shone with sweat despite the fight only starting, "This guy-!" Laxus almost snarled before turning his heat to attempt to avoid the hit, "Guah," Laxus was once more thrown back by the force of the creatures kick, the Slayer barely seeing the glimmer of the gold plating.

All those of Fairy Tail muttered their distresses as their Guild Mate was at the mercy of Raven Tail, "Laxus is-" Lucy did not try to finish her sentence, curling her hand with Wendy's as she heard the disbelief of those around her and found herself confused by the display of Magic before her. What she felt did not match what she saw.

"These are raging attacks from Alexei-!" Chapati called, face withdrawn as Laxus was lifted in the air with blood spraying from his shoulder. "Laxus can't lift a finger!"

Laxus was silent, arms crossed over his chest as he watched a version of himself fall powerless at his own feet, "What's the meaning of this?" He finally wondered aloud when his image gathered his feet, shaking with what seemed fear.

"It's a type of Illusion Magic," The robot replied immediately, its grating voice confident, "The other's around here can't see our real bodies, the one's that are talking right now." Both Alexei and Laxus turned to watch as the illusion battle raged about them in full, the Fairy Tail Mage completely at the mercy of the one from his father's Guild, "Rather, right now they're watching the Illusions fight," The robot seemed pleased with itself, and Laxus could not help the spark of Magic he released. "Well done, right? Not a single person has noticed," Alexei swept its hand around the stadium, and Laxus followed where the hand pointed.

"I wouldn't say no one has noticed," Laxus had noticed how one woman's eyes had moved with shock to where he stood, though he was sure that she could not see.

"What was that?" Alexei stopped its rant for a moment, "Nothing I suppose," The creature laughed, as though one of the laughing beasts that were often on the wild planes of the south, "The spectators are watching a scene of that Laxus unable to even lift a finger," To prove the point the Illusion Mage had the faux-Laxus collapse between them, tired from whatever exertion it was facing.

"Why is Laxus so one-sidedly suddenly-" Makarov called, and Lucy moved her eyes away from the ruffled sand to listen to the communication, "Impossible!" Makarov slammed his hand down on stone, "Laxus! Hurry up and fight for real!" With those words Lucy returned to watch the curious spot in the arena, sure she had felt his Magic there.

"It seems like you're admired, even in the Guild," Alexei bowed its head in humour, pondering the other's fate, "I wonder what your friends are feeling right now, watching this pathetic display," Laxus looked up to Fairy Tail A's balcony, sure that Lucy knew where he was though by her frown she could not see.

"Oi oi," Laxus let his face relax, pretending to survey those of his Guild, "I don't understand your intentions at all," Laxus looked eyes with the gauze covering the beings eyes, his scar wrinkling and hair blowing in the wind, "What's the point of you winning with an illusion?"

"Exactly, our aim isn't 'victory'," If the face could smile, Laxus was sure that the being would have done so, "This illusion is just a smoke screen."

"Huh?"

"Our illusions are illusions," Alexei explained, "We can change the results however we like," The creature's large metallic hand came from under its cloak to be held at its side, "Depending on our discussion, I can even let you win."

"There's nothing to discuss," Laxus shed his coat for real, lightning coursing over his skin as he clenched his hands. "This has nothing to do with illusions; right here, right now," Laxus watched over Alexei's head as Lucy's reeled back as though she had been struck, and was pleased with how her nostrils flared and eyes darted with confusion, "I'll dispose of the real you and put an end to this."

"That's impossible," Flare said with a grin, appearing from Alexei's back to her own chagrin.

"Reality sure is cruel," Nullpudding purred in his unsavoury voice from where he crouched at Alexei's feet.

"Even you won't be able to simultaneously defeat all of Raven Tail's elite," Alexei brought its arms by its sides to indicate those who had gathered around him, and this time, the metal did seem to waver in a smile, "And one more thing," The creature said, its voice become more human, more recognisable to the frowning Laxus, as it took the large mask from Ivan's face, "You should know of my strength, right? Stupid son." Ivan's curved nose seemed to be that which a hunter bird would have, and a grin split his ugly face.

"Figured it'd be like that, shitty pops." Laxus raised one of his brows, a sigh tempting its way from his throat.

"Makarov would die before he opened his mouth," Ivan regarded his son, wondering what it was above his own head that interested his spawn so much, "But you're different, so let's have you tell us, shall we?" Ivan took a step forward, a curdling smile upon his face as Laxus finally locked eyes with Lucy, "The location of Lumen Histoire."

Laxus lowered his eyes the same way Lucy did and knew that she had broken the spell, "What are you talking about?"

"You don't have to pretend," Ivan laughed, a hand on his stomach for pity of his stupid spawn, "Makarov must have told you."

"I really don't know," Laxus spoke, confused by how worried Lucy seemed.

"No, you must know."

"Well, even if I did," Laxus shrugged, a smile tempting his way onto his face, "I wouldn't tell you."

"Oi oi," Ivan laughed, glancing down at Nullpudding who seemed like a feral dog at his feet, "You're saying you'd pass on a 'victory', even under these hopeless circumstances?" Ivan's jaw cracked as he thought, "If you won't accept the conditions then, just having your illusion lose wouldn't be enough." The old man's words trailed off, a brow raised in suggestion as his underlings inched forward.

"You always did things in such a roundabout manner," Laxus sighed, "And I know all about how Gramps cut you out," Laxus sneered at his old man, turning to his side to beckon him on, "Bring it," Sparks coursed over his skin and Laxus found himself content with how Lucy gasped, "All of you at once, 'cause Master's enemies are my enemies after all."

"It seems you need to be taught a lesson," Wicked smiles fell over those of Ivan's Guild, each of them readying their own powers, "About the strength of Raven Tail," Ivan stepped forward, a hand brought up to dance along the side of his face, "The specialised anti-Fairy Tail Guild."

"A specialised anti-Fairy Tail Guild?" Laxus asked, watching as his double fell into a pool of blood at the other side of the arena.

"Mhmm," Flare sounded, bending forward until her assets spilt out. "Mhmm."

"We've gathered members and mastered techniques to match all of Fairy Tail's weaknesses," Ivan explained, a condescending expression on his face.

"Amoungst those," Kurohebi leant forward, hands in his pockets and jaw jutted forward, "We are the elite four."

"Do you mean to go to war with us?" Ivan's voice was light as he taunted his son, "I am well aware of all of your weaknesses," Ivan turned his head, looking down upon his son with a small smile, "Shall we release the power that our Guild has been accumulating over these last several years?"

"Gramps thoroughly investigated you," Laxus said in confidence, and paused as he noticed that Lucy no longer stood beside Wendy, "Your Guild numbers, you activities," Laxus shrugged, his muscles flexing as he spoke, "We know everything that has gone on these past several years."

"What?" Ivan hissed.

"It was Gajeel!" Flare cried, turning to her Guild Master, "He deceived us!"

"So he was a double agent,"

"Even though Gramps knew that much he didn't make a move on you," Laxus spoke the words as though it was the wrong choice, turning to look at his grandfather though a sneer returned to his face when looking at his father, "Gramps probably believed in you, somewhere in the depths of his heart," Ivan looked down in anger, shoulders shaking in anger, "Because you are father and son," Laxus noted how faint Lucy's presence felt, worried about where she could have gone.

"Silence!" Ivan shouted into the quiet of their world, hand lashing out to discharge Magic from his hand in the form of small paper people, "I've lived in the shadows all for this day! All to get Lumen Histoire!" Ivan switched to his other hand as Laxus fended off his attacks, taking advantage and disdain from the fact his son was distracted, "You thought I didn't want to hurt you these past seven years? I didn't because there's no way an expelled member like you would know anything about Lumen Histoire!" Laxus' face dropped at the words, resolve settling in his eyes as he stepped through the barrage, "The Guild! Magnolia! Tenroujima! Every place associated with the Guild I have searched," Laxus glanced away, desperate to see if anyone had noticed what was happening, "But still I cannot find it," Ivan took a step towards the other, ramping up how much Magic he was using, "Tell me, Laxus! Tell me where it is!" If he were a child, Laxus would have expected him to stamp his foot in distaste, "You are my son," The man bellowed, eyes narrowing, "And I order you!" Ivan cancelled his Magic, turning to the large bird-man with a shrill shout. "Orba, take their Magic!"

The creature moved forward, but it fell on its nose when a beam of powerful light Magic shot through its middle. "Nay," A woman said from the dust, her face slowly being revealed for a second time as she leered up at Ivan, "Did you think that would work a second time," Lucy sighed, hands on her hips as though scolding a child, "Really, they do know so little about us, don't they Laxus?"

"What are you doing here?" Flare shrieked, Nullpudding the only thing holding her back.

"The stadium reeks of Illusion Magic," Lucy said, brow twisting in confusion as she turned her nose into the air, "Suprised no one else has noticed." Lucy turned to look at Laxus, her smile bright as they locked eyes and both flooded their systems with Magic, "Said I was going to the toilet," Lucy put a hand to her heart, pressing her lips together and laughing, "They probably figure I can't stand to watch you be beaten."

"Crimson Hair!" and "Needle Blast!" were called by two of those remaining, and Laxus was swift to dispatch of them with violent attacks.

"Impossible," Ivan muttered, panic settling in his heart.

"You didn't think Gajeel told you the truth, did you, Mister?" Lucy looked up to him, and Ivan jumped at the odd blonde girl, "Oh you poor man," Lucy held a hand to her lips as though pitying him, "What fun it must be to have such a simple mind.""My elite troops!"

"My elite troops!" Ivan cried, turning away from the girl when he saw Kurohebi fly past with a dazed look on his distorted visage.

"I ain't got a clue what your goal is," Laxus said, Magic flaring around him as he marched towards his father, "But I hold you responsible for any hurt to my friends."

"W-wait, I'm your father!" Ivan stepped back, arms thrown desperately in front of him as though they could protect him, "We're family!" The Mage called pathetically, shoulders slumping to make him smaller, "Are you really going to hit your father?"

Ivan fell to his knees, a crippling pain in his back where Lucy held a dagger. Lucy held Ivan flush against her legs to stop him from falling, and with her fingers under his stubbly chin she turned his gaze to her, "Did'ya really grow up in Fairy Tail, Mister?" Lucy asked, licking her lips and smirking at how the old man's eyes followed the actions, "You ought to be taught a lesson; family don't end in blood and it don't start there neither." "We are Fairy Tail, and you are an enemy."

"I will crush my family's enemies!" Laxus called, his arms laced with Magic connecting to his father's stomach and sending the man flying from Lucy's hold. And as the man was injured, his illusion became dispelled.

"What in the world!?" The commentators called, the crowd silenced more than they had been before as the whole of Raven Tail appeared beaten in the arena and two of Fairy Tail's Mages standing victorious and unscathed.

"Laxus! Lucy!" Natsu called, leaning over the stone-work, "Where did the other one go?" Gray pondered, looking around the stadium to where the last illusion had been seen, "Ivan!" Makarov called, "How?" Bisca hissed, "Their members-they!" Freed muttered, "An illusion-?" Someone from Lamia Scale howled.

"But what happened here?" Chapati called, leaning over his desk into the microphone.

"He's the Guild Master-kabo!" Mato called, leaning over the body of Ivan. "Alexei's real identity was the Guild Master-kabo!"

"The fight earlier was an illusion!" Chapati called, holding on to his wig, "That last ones standing are Laxus and Lucy!" Laxus took Lucy's hand in the air and the two waved at those in the crowd who began calling their names, "In a place we could not see they were under attack by four Mages and an infamous Guild Master," Chapati spoke with glee, wishing beyond hope that he could have been able to see it.

"No matter how you look at it, it's foul play." Lahar added, leaning on his elbow as he regarded Fairy Tail with disdain.

"They single handily beat a whole Guild of aces!" Someone called from behind Sabertooth, Orga's face leering as he stared at Laxus, "Wasn't the girl beaten earlier?" Someone wondered, anger in their voice, "Yeah! They must have cheated!" Another replied, "Is Fairy Tail full of beasts?"

"At any rate," Yajima spoke, a smile on his face, "The winner is Fairy Tail B's Laxus Dreyar," The old man's voice rose over the cacophony of the audience, "Assisted by Fairy Tail A's Lucy Heartphilia!"

"Laxus," Ivan addressed his son as he walked passed to the exit, Lucy on his heels with his jacket, "Today is my loss," Laxus said nothing, but stopped and listened with a dour expression, "But know that Lumen Histoire is Fairy Tail's darkness," Ivan managed to turn his head, despite the pain he felt in his body, "Eventually you will come to know Fairy Tail's true colours!" Ivan laughed with mania as the soldiers took him away and his son, along with the girl who followed him, disappeared into the hall.

As the announcements about the situation raged in the arena, Laxus turned to Lucy in the hall when she offered him his jacket. Sweeping Lucy into his arms LAxus pressed her against the wall to kiss her. "Are you going to tell me how you did it?" Laxus asked, pulling away from her to rest his forehead against her own.

"The sparks, Laxus," Lucy smiled, and Laxus could feel it against his lips as she did, "You Magic is very," A heavy breath was pulled into her lungs as she thought of what to say, "Potent." Fanned against his face as she shared a look with him, "I could feel it, taste it almost," Laxus brushed a thumb over her thigh and the girl shuddered at the Magic he released into her, "I know you, Laxus," Lucy brought a hand to his face, trailing it delicately down his skin until he crooned into her palm, "You one of Fairy Tail and I know you well enough to recognise a false Magic."


End file.
